


露米娅森林故事•AJ组

by Bersarker



Series: 露米娅森林故事 [1]
Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：Alex/JP无差*有两个路过的DK*文中所有动物的所有行为都没有任何科学依据其实这是系列第二篇，不过无所谓了
Series: 露米娅森林故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832827
Kudos: 1





	露米娅森林故事•AJ组

JP发誓，他只是一只路过的小兔子。  
但是身为兔子，就得做好知道许多不该知道的秘密的准备，不管你愿不愿意。  
“是那些秘密自己飘到我耳朵里的！我也很绝望啊我能怎么办！”  
垂耳兔JP无疑是森林里知道秘密最多的动物，没有之一——虽然杰琪也是兔子，但是——上帝啊——那可是一只疯兔子！去年冬天还差点被杰琪捉去喂阿德瑞娜的JP拒绝承认她的兔子籍。  
话题好像扯远了。总而言之，身为一只兔子，就代表整个森林对你来说没有任何秘密——像什么马格努斯又因为拐卖（并没有）萝莉被菲欧娜找茬啦，张玄佑和佐藤雪昨天夜里就回到露米娅啦，里昂又被伦诺克斯钓上来啦，每天清晨出现在罗萨里奥门口的野果其实都是他哥哥放的啦……哦，最后那个好像大家都知道。  
唯一的例外是Alex。在JP眼里，那只神出鬼没的黄貂是整个森林里除了自己以外最特殊的动物，没有之一，原因很简单——  
你见过其他戴墨镜的动物吗？  
Alex对JP来说是一个谜。他是什么时候来露米娅的，他的洞穴在哪里，一只貂是怎么戴墨镜的，他是怎么知道东太太死不瞑目（绝对没有）的等等等等。关于Alex，JP永远有问不尽的问题。  
JP喜欢谜。

Alex不喜欢谜——在这片森林里不应该有他Alex不知道的东西。但是比起他不知道的事，Alex更不喜欢别人打听关于自己的事。  
神出鬼没的黄貂努力地降低着自己的存在感，像一个游荡在森林里的（戴墨镜的）黄色幽灵——这是身为特工的基本素质。  
没错，Alex是一只特工。  
虽然他看上去是一只黄貂，但同时也是特工。  
但是如果你问他来自哪个组织他当然不会告诉你，这也是特工的基本素养。所以“Alex究竟是不是特工”这本身就是一个无法被证明的命题。  
——在这里我们就假装他是。  
身为一个特工，最忌讳的就是被关注。所以当从某天开始，Alex发现身后突然多出了一个棕色的小尾巴时，我们的特工先生（吓得）整整一个月没回露米娅。  
在这一个月里，Alex用了所有可以调动的资源彻查了那只代号JP的兔子，特工的基本素养告诉他对方很有可能也是来自相同组织的成员——毕竟那可是一只兔子！这种看上去没有丝毫战斗力的小型食草动物不但有全森林最灵敏的耳朵，还有超强的瞬间爆发能力——简直是特工的不二人选！  
Alex一直坚持所有兔子都应该被警惕——那只红眼睛的白兔除外，杰琪需要的是另一种意义上的警惕。但是在一个月的调查之后，Alex却犹豫了。因为不管从哪方面来看，JP似乎都只是一只普通的兔子。  
不，事情不应该这么简单。  
Alex对自己说，他对于判断一只动物有些天然的第六感，就像他一直坚持东彰一绝对和人类有某些奇怪的联系一样，他的第六感告诉他，JP绝对不仅仅是一只普通的兔子。  
于是在继续观察了一周之后，Alex终于得出了结论——  
感觉这种东西总是会出错的，他不能对自己的第六感过于严苛。  
威胁清除，黄貂•同时也是秘密特工•Alex又回到了露米娅森林。JP在他回来之后第二天早上就出现在了他附近。  
这家伙果然不简单。  
Alex危险地审视着那只藏在不远处的树后的兔子，甩了甩尾巴，然后就看到那只“不简单”的棕色垂耳兔用一个诡异至极的姿势自己把自己绊倒了。  
……大概。

在又经过三天零五个小时的观察之后，Alex终于放弃了对JP的警惕，他现在相信那就是一只好奇心奇重的蠢兔子而已了。而JP在那天因为自己把自己绊倒而暴露之后也彻底放弃了那种只要有眼睛的人基本都能看出来的斯托卡方式，变成了明目张胆地跟在Alex后面。  
一开始Alex有些排斥身后的小尾巴，但是很快，他就发现了这件事的可利用之处。  
——JP他，是个话唠。  
——一个知道这篇森林里所有秘密的，话唠。  
不过Alex还是很好奇，为什么这只兔子会对一只肉食动物有这么大兴趣。  
某个阳光灿烂的午后，Alex趴在树枝上听着JP报告自己的新发现，冷不丁地问道，  
“你知道貂是可以吃肉的吧？”  
“没关系，我跑得快。”  
棕色的垂耳兔一脸骄傲地说。  
明媚的太阳晒得貂暖洋洋的，Alex忍不住张嘴打了个哈欠，JP立刻给他现场表演了一个兔子短途冲刺的极限速度。

为什么要执着于跟着Alex这么危险的事？  
如果有人这么问他，JP一定会回答：当然是因为那家伙很可疑啦！智勇双全的JP大人怎么能放任这种潜在的危险角色在森林里闲逛！  
但是从来没有人问过他这个问题。露米娅的动物们各自有各自的生活，谁也不会去关注一只几乎除了吃饭睡觉其余时间都跟在一只黄貂身后的兔子——事实上大部分动物都以为那是Alex用一种奇怪的方式放养的储备粮。  
连JP自己也没有真的思考过这个问题——为什么他要这么执着于Alex？  
他只是对解谜很感兴趣。  
他只是对Alex很感兴趣。  
所以当JP好奇地跑进了一个据说是“Alex的巢穴”的树洞时，完全没有想过如果这里居住的是其他生物——比如某种最喜欢吃兔子的食肉动物。  
突然被一爪子摁住的时候JP发誓他没有尖叫。没有。  
“别吃我兔子一点都不好吃而且卡路里很高的吃了胖十斤！”  
“别吵。”是Alex的声音。  
JP还闻到了淡淡的血腥味。  
“喂，你怎么了？”JP没有再挣扎，只是有点不安地使劲扭头想看看Alex的样子。  
“没怎么，被老狐狸咬了一口而已。”Alex说，丝毫没有要高抬贵爪的意思。  
谁让你没事天天去撩小狐狸啊！活该被老狐狸逮个正着！JP这样想着，又挪了挪，想从黄貂的爪子底下挣扎出来，“我去给你找点止血的东西，不然会引来杰琪的。”  
没错，他们森林里最需要提防的生物是只兔子，一只像鲨鱼一样闻到血就会兴奋起来——虽然不闻到血的时候也很兴奋——的疯兔子。  
“别动。”Alex不但没有放开他，反而扒拉了一下，JP完全没有反应过来就被Alex垫在了脑袋下面，黄貂绕过他咯人的脊椎骨，把头靠在了兔子腹部柔软的厚毛里。  
“喂……”JP很想给他一个头槌，这家伙到底明不明白现在的状况？  
“杰琪在阿德瑞娜那里。”阿德瑞娜的洞穴在森林的另一端。Alex的声音有点有气无力，“现在，不要动了，让我……靠一会……”  
JP这下是真的有点慌了，这是他第一次见到这样的Alex。在今天之前，如果有人告诉他那只平日里一脸神秘、戴着副墨镜臭屁到不行的黄貂也会有这样奄奄一息的样子，他一定会当个笑话转头讲给黄貂本人听。可是现在……  
“喂！Alex，别睡啊！你给我……起来！”JP挣扎了半天，但是由于体型的差距依旧没能从黄貂怀里挣出来。  
长耳朵敏锐地捕捉到树枝被踩断的细微声音，JP几乎是惊恐地抬起头，这个时候不管是什么动物都能对Alex和他造成致命的威胁——哪怕是只刚长牙的小奶狗，JP也毫无对付的办法。  
“！”  
JP抬起头，看到了一脸震惊的红色大型犬。  
“喂，小子……”虚惊一场的JP有气无力地开口，想让张玄佑搭把手把自己拖出来。  
“我我我什么都没看见！你们继续！再见！”以为不小心打扰了成年人交流感情的未成年狗一溜烟就没影了。  
……JP想了想这个时候该摆出什么表情。  
“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”JP侧过头，看见了平静地看着他的黑猫。  
“啊，雪你在啊，帮忙搭把手……”挣扎了一下，发现四肢都被牢牢压住的JP绝望地对着黑猫伸出了自己的耳朵，“请轻一点……对了，方便的话把那个红毛笨蛋叫回来，谢谢。”  
最后在雪的帮助下，被叼着耳朵从黄貂爪子底下拖出来的JP成功把失去意识的Alex送到了凯茜那里——除了三次差点被颠下去，总的来说JP对于“狗”这种交通工具还是挺满意的。在四次即时制止了狸猫医师的割喉治疗之后，数次与死神擦肩而过的黄貂总算被包扎完毕了。  
毫不怀疑把Alex留在这里绝对会发生什么“医疗事故”的JP又乘着张玄佑把Alex送回了洞穴里，送走了这对未成年组合，JP看着昏迷不醒的黄貂叹了口气，小心地避开Alex腹部的绷带，毛茸茸的棕色兔子趴在了体温有些低的黄貂背上，像一个大型暖宝宝。  
说起来他还是第一次看到这样的Alex，这家伙不带墨镜的样子原来是这样的啊……JP蹭了蹭黄貂脖颈处柔软的细毛，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

“你知道貂是可以吃肉的吧？”  
又一个阳光灿烂的午后，Alex懒懒地趴在树枝上听JP闭着眼睛讲梦话，突然问道。  
“没关系……我跑得快……”  
刚睡醒的棕色垂耳兔迷迷糊糊地说。  
明媚的太阳晒得貂暖洋洋的，Alex张嘴打了个哈欠，趴在Alex旁边的JP扒拉了一下长耳朵，换了个姿势，继续打盹。  
“下去，你快把树枝压断了。”黄貂说。  
“怎么可……”能。  
仿佛为了打JP的脸，树枝发出了不堪重负的“啪嚓”声。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……你该减肥了，Alex。”  
“貂是真的吃兔子的。”

Alex在露米娅森林里依旧是个谜。但是JP觉得，他大概有些理解那只黄貂了。  
生活在这片森林中，却从来不是露米娅的一员。远离人群，仿佛知晓一切的旁观者，与所有人都有联系，却又与所有人都没有联系。独自固守在自己的世界里，在每一个无人的夜里独自舔舐伤口。

不就是中二病嘛。  
没关系，他也是。

END.


End file.
